Thomas vs Diesel 10
by fakeaway6200
Summary: yeah another fan fic about thomas vs diesel 10 note:it may seem crappy a little
1. The unlucky 10

thomas vs diesel 10 chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny morning on the island of sodor. Everybody was working hard to keep the island going. As usual, Arry, Bert, Diesel and Dennis were causing some trouble. At the smelters yard, Arry was making tank engines middle engines, like billy.

"You know good diesels!" Billy snapped.

"Shut your steamie mouth!"Bert snapped back.

The yardman didn't like the situation, but he thought the engines would survive. Billy wobbled all the way past the station where Gordon was picking up passengers. Gordon laughed at the sight of Billy.

"Ha,ha,HAAA," Gordon laughed, "Oh Billy, I know you wish you pulled passengers like me! That way you won't get teased by those smelly diesels."

Billy took no word of Gordon's advice.

"You wouldn't be too happy pulling cars like this almost every day." Billy said.

And he whooshed steam all the way to the coaling plant. On the way, the freight cars were causing trouble.

"Make this new engine know how it feels to be crashed!" shouted a freight car.

The others agreed. Billy's driver tried to put on the breaks, but the freight cars pulled with such power, his breaks snapped off. Billy knew he was heading for trouble, and he was right. Ahead a signal man pulled the signal down to tell billy to switch to the other track, but he sped right threw. The work man were working on the line ahead. They dug a huge hole where they were fixing a broken water pipe. Suddenly, they heard a whistle. PEEP!_PEEP!_ It was Billy. His driver and fireman jumped clear before the disaster. The cars laughed and laughed. KA-BANG! Billy, with face first, flew into the hole breaking some pipes. Water splashed everywhere and some pipes burst. Freight cars toppled over into the hole with Billy while some crashed off the line. A great deal of smoke came after the wreckage.

"Drats! I knew I should have became a coach engine." Billy sunk.

Percy came by with the brake-down train. He felt sorry for Billy.

"Sorry Billy." Percy said.

"Its all right. It happens."responded Billy.

Percy took Billy to the repair yards to be mended. Sir topham hat was waiting.

"Billy, you had quite an adventure back, so you shall be mended with a few days off work." Sir topham hat said.

"Sir, what about the pipes and the workers?"Billy asked.

Sir topham hat nodded a little.

"Its all tooken care of." Sir topham hat said.

Thomas was in the yard with the engines. Sir topham hat looked at him.

"Thomas, I want you to take care of Billy's work, got it?" He asked.

"Yes Sir!"Thomas peeped.

Thomas chuffed back to the smelters, and was determined not to be bullied by Arry and Bert. When he rooled into the yard, Bert eyed him with an evil grin on his face. Thomas went passed him. He blew his horn to Arry. Arry oiled up to Thomas with his cars. BANG! Freight cars were in slammed in Thomas' face. Bert was coming up behind him with some more cars.

"No you don't!" Thomas whispered.

He pushed the cars that were in front of him forward. Bert smiled.

"So he wants to get smart.eh?" he said.

Bert started to go faster in speed. Thomas started to go faster, only to hit into more trucks. Bert bashed the trucks into Thomas' back buffers.

"Little blue piggy in the middle!" Bert teased.

"Just like Billy."Arry added.

Thomas was caught in their trap. He only wished he didn't have an accident with these trucks. Thomas passed the station where Spencer was. He looked at Thomas in disgust.

"Yuck! Get those trucks away from me!" Spencer said.

Thomas ignored him. Thomas was glad no accidents went on. He pushed the trucks up the tippers loading ramp, then took the empty trucks back to the yard. Later that evening, The trucks were alone. Diesel 10 oiled up next to them.

"Good going you cars. Now I shall give you your prize in return." he grumbled.

Diesel 10 put them all in the order they wanted to with Scruffy in the front.

"Just keep crashing these engines and that'll make Sir topham hat so crossed, he'll have to get diesels." purred Diesel 10.

After that, he went away. The trucks giggled, squeeked, and whispered about their next plan. Next morning, James came into the smelters yard. The trucks giggled and stared at one another. James got suspicious.

"What're you guys laughing about?" James said.

He didn't feel like dealing with these trucks, but if it takes to be a really splendid engine, then yes he would. Thats when he saw it. A line of trucks banged James' front buffers. He knew it was only the work of Arry and Bert.

"Man! I don't fell like being a middle engine!" James fumed.

"To bad then."Arry said.

He rolled up to James.

"Somebody should do something about you diesels." James steamed.

"Like who? Stinky steamies?"Arry smiled.

He began to laugh crazily.

"You better get going before you get late."

James was annoyed by the diesels. He started his journey onto the coaling plant. Billy just got out of the repair yards. He still had after pains in his engine, but was determined to do his work. He spotted James passing by like a middle engine.

"Those diesels got you too, huh?" Billy asked.

James nodded his eye balls.

"Originally these cars don't act up as much since Oliver dealt with them."said James.

Billy thought for a second.

"Them someone or something is making them act up" Billy stated.

"But who?"James asked.

Bert over heard their conversation. He rolled in and pushed James' load from the back.

"Didn't Arry say you better get going?" Bert grumbled.

James got furious. So he just steamed away. Billy eyed Bert suspiciously.

"Are you the one behind this?"

Bert answered thinking quickly.

"I don't know whats making them do this..."

Bert oiled away quickly.


	2. Olivers examination

thomas vs diesel 10 chapter 2

That night, the engines had a meeting about the truck situation at Tidmouth sheds.

"Diesels should be scraped permanently!" exclaimed James.

"I know the yardman watches us!"added Percy.

Billy put an order to this commotion. PEEP! PEEP! The engines became quiet.

"As you may know, Oliver has had an encounter with the trucks before I came here," Billy said. "But we need to know who or what is making these trucks act up."

"Could it be Oliver himself?" Percy asked.

"No it couldn't!"Henry answered.

The commotion continued. PEEEEEEEP!!!!! Billy whistled again.

"An engine needs to pay attention to the trucks to see whats making them act up so much." Billy said.

"Oliver will do it!"said Thomas.

Billy and the other engines agreed to. Next morning, Thomas and Percy went to pickup some cars. Oliver was there, but they were surprised to see Spencer there.

"Spencer, what're you doing here?" Percy asked.

Spencer just whistled and steamed away in a cloud of smoke.

"Anyway Oliver, did you talk with Sir topham hat?" Thomas asked.

"Of course."peeped Oliver.

"Well I gotta go. This coal can't wait and I'm supposed to be early." Percy said.

After that, he chugged off.

"Hmmmm, I'm guessing Emily is too busy with her coaches again. You wouldn't mind pushing them up into me, Oliver?" asked Thomas.

"Not at all."Oliver answered.

As he pushed some freight up to Oliver, Thomas store in horror what he saw. A huge line of freight cars came rushing down the same line he was on.

"O-o-OLIVER!!!!" Thomas yelled.

"I know."Oliver mumbled.

Thomas pushed while Oliver pulled the cars back. The runaway freight cars came closer. Thomas and Oliver handled the freight cars with all their might. At last, they managed to get themselves on another track. The cars rocketed past into buffers, and down the same hill Thomas went down into the brick wall. BANG! The cars destroyed the brick wall. Thomas was shocked at the sight, and still trying to catch his breath. Not so long after the accident, Bill and Donald came with the breakdown train.

"Sorry, it was my fault." Donald said as his heart sank.

He was relieved Sir topham hat didn't say anything mad.

"Donald it wasn't your fault. Its just something thats making these cars go crazy." Sir topham hat examined the accident.

"I think I need to go where these trucks came from." Oliver said.

"They came from the same station where you broke Scruffy."Donald put in.

Thomas didn't waste any time getting out of Olivers' way. Oliver sped threw the rails like a time traveling train. When he arrived at the station, only Edward was there getting ready to leave.

"Edward, did you see some trucks storm by." Oliver asked out of breath.

"Oh, yes. They were Donalds cars."Edward answered.

Oliver caught his breath.

"Did you see what or who did it?" Oliver asked again

"Not really. I saw that menacing Diesel 10 strolling away with some cars of his own."Edward said.

Oliver thought.

"Oh well," sighed Oliver. "Maybe not today."

He backed up back to where the freight accident was. Later that night, Thomas was taking the mail train at knapford station. Duck was about to leave with the goods train.

"Did Oliver find out who did it?" Duck asked.

"No, not yet."Thomas answered.

He stared out in front of him.

"Your studying the line?" Duck smiled.

Thomas came back into the world.

"Uh, no. I was just puzzled for a second." said Thomas.

Duck laughed a little and left with his goods train. Thomas still thought a little on the situation. Just then, Diesel oiled up to him.

"Oh look, poor little Thomas with his mail train." he purred.

Thomas took no notice.

"Diesel, you already had your mis happenings in the past. You don't want them to happen again." Thomas growled.

He then realized Diesel had the mail train.

"What are you doing with the mail train?"

"Didn't you hear? Percy had an nasty accident with those cars."Diesel smiled.

The station master blew his whistle. It was time for Thomas to leave.

"Bu-by!" Diesel laughed.

Thomas chugged away slowly. At his next stop, he spotted Diesel 10 resting in a sighting. Thomas decided to talk to him.

"Diesel 10, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Diesel 10 woke up.

"Huh...wah?"he said.

Thomas asked again.

"Hmph. Well, those trucks made me sleep here. I had an accident with them." Diesel 10 answered.

Thomas thought some more, erasing the thought why didn't the cars crash the diesels.

"I think the cars think they're better than us." Thomas said.

Diesel 10 agreed. He was faking it.

"What they need is a bumping them selves." Diesel 10 snapped.

His claw flew high in the air snapping it. That gave Thomas a thought.

"I saw Diesel not long ago." he said.

"What? you mean that cool, black one?"said Diesel 10.

Thomas nodded his eyeballs.

"Yeah, the cars really hate him." said Diesel 10.

Thomas felt relieved the cars wasn't only playing tricks on only the steamies. Or so he thought. He steamed away happily in a cloud of smoke.

"Stupid little engine!" Diesel 10 snickered.

He wanted the engines to be replaced by diesels. Later, as Thomas parked the mail coaches, he saw Emily on the brake down train. Thomas seemed puzzled.

"Emily, what happened to you?" Thomas asked.

He spotted some broken freight cars near the track. He also saw Emily's funnel bent, her dome cracked open, buffers bashed, and damaged all over.

"Its those freight cars," Emily answered. "They tortured me with their songs and made me crash!"

Thomas looked over to Edward who was carrying Emily.

"I feel its not safe to pull cars anymore." sighed Edward.

Thomas felt the same way, too. Then, Sir topham hat's cars pulled up. This gave Thomas an idea.

"Sir, may you let only diesels carry the troublesome trucks instead engines?" Thomas asked nicely.

"Well, I was about to say the same thing."chuckled Sir topham hat.

The next day, Thomas' boiler sizzled nicely. He was getting ready to take Annie and Clarabel to the station, when Gordon pulled up. He was covered from funnel to footstep in coal.

"Gordon! What happened to you?!" Thomas said.

Gordon was in no mood for questions, but he answered anyway.

"Thomas, you already know what happened to me. Its kind of dumb for you to ask a question like that!" steamed Gordon.

"If the cars are the case, then let you pull no more."Thomas said.

Gordon's eyes widened.

"Say what?" Gordon said.

"Yeah. Sir topham hat said no more steam engines pull any freight cars. Only diesels."Thomas added.

Gordon's heart filled with delight.


	3. Returned faces

thomas vs diesel 10 chapter 3

Gordon felt like tooting his whistle, but didn't want to be of any attention. He raced off to the wash yard to be washed. Suddenly, a familiar face pulled into the yards. Thomas' mouth almost dropped. It was D199.

"You engines look the same as when I met you. You ugly engines." D199 said.

The engines didn't like the sight of him. Duck gave him an awfully mad look. It didn't scare him,though. Sir topham hat pulled into the yards.

"Sir, why has this nasty diesel come back?" asked Thomas.

Sir topham hat seemed puzzled, but just gave that look for nothing.

"Well, since the steam engines won't be pulling anymore freight cars, we need to bring back these trains." Sir topham hat said.

Thomas felt horrified. Later that day, at Tidmouth station, Thomas saw D199 with some express coaches. D199 was pleased with his job. Then Henry came by with his long cargo train. It wasn't freight though. D199 looked at Henry's train. He was disgusted.

"That load and your face makes me gag!" oiled D199.

Henry plucked up courage.

"Well the inspector is coming next week, so you better be ready for your trip out of here." Henry said.

"And what makes you think I'm leaving," purred D199. "I'm not making that mistake again."

D199's engine sizzled finely. Henry could hear it mumble and bump. The sound got him angry. So, he blew some steam over to D199. The diesel was covered with smoke. And when the smoke cleared, his nice shiny paint had dirt spots all over it. D199 growled. The station master came out to see what was the matter.

"Whats gotten into you silly engines?" the station master said.

D199 was sent to be cleaned, while Henry left his cargo train to pull the coaches. Edward was sent to pickup Henry's train. But as soon as Henry buffered up to the coaches, another train of freight came rocketing down the line into his train. POW! Goods, coal, and other stuff lay all over the track and the station side stands. The passengers gasped at the site.

"Order, ORDER!" called Sir topham hat who had just arrived in Edward.

Henry gulped as Sir topham hat walked up.

"Henry," said Sir topham hat. "Whats all this mess?"

Henry panicked when he was trying to answer. His eyes bobbed from side to side repeatedly.

"Well?" Sir topham hat said again.

Henry decided to answer.

"Well sir, you know that I don't like diesels so much. Especially that D199 diesel. He makes me sick!" Henry continued.

"We need more diesels for the freight, so you'll just have to deal with it. If any other accident happens with a steamie and diesel, I'll understand."explained Sir topham hat.

Henry understood. He sadly started to pull his train when the station master blew his whistle. At the evening, Henry spoke to the other engines about todays event.

"Henry, diesels are quite fun when you get to know them." Toby said.

"What! Your saying that after Diesel pushed you into the unfinished bridge?"James said.

Toby looked over to him.

"Just get to know them."

Henry tooted his whistle to get everybody's attention.

"Don't forget the me and D199 problem!" he tooted.

Then everything went like it was before Henry whistled.

"I say he wanted you to do that so he could get you sent away!" James shouted.

A lot of loud voices and toots were going on at Tidmouth sheds. It made so much noise, Sir topham hat came out.

"Whats all this racket about?" he shook.

He was a little cold from the dawn wind.

"Sir, Henry and us were just talking about the problem about D199 he had today." Thomas said.

Sir topham hat looked over to Henry.

"Henry, I said if another accident with a steamie and diesel happens, then I'll handle it." Sir topham hat said.

Henry agreed. That same night, when the other engines were asleep, Henry had a nightmare. Sort of. He dreamed he was in a huge number of accidents with D199 and he was the blame. Next morning, Henry didn't want to come out of his shed because he felt scared of what might happen. Duck was about about to leave for his morning train, and was right next to Henry.

"Whats with the glum face, Henry?" asked Duck.

Henry store blankly forward.

"Henry, I'm like a wise engine you know."

Henry's driver and fireman came out of his cab.

"C'mon Henry, move a wheel." said his conductor.

"I don't because I'm scared."Henry said frightfully.

His driver and fireman thought.

"Do we need to call Sir topham hat?" added Henry's fireman.

His driver nodded his head. So they both telephoned the controller. Sir topham hat sped over.

"Henry, we talked about this three times," Sir toham hat said. "I'll handle it."

Those words put some hope into Henry's day, but didn't believe it was ever going to happen. At the station, Thomas was waiting for his passengers. D199 purred in smoothly. Thomas almost gasped out loud at the sight. Gordon was supposed to be pulling the express train today. Annie and Clarabel noticed, too.

"This can't be." Thomas thought.

The station master blew his whistle, and off Thomas went. D199 gave a nasty look to Thomas as he passed by when he blew steam in his face.

"You no good steamies!" D199 snapped.

But Thomas was way in the distance.

"Annie, Clarabel, did you see what I saw?" asked Thomas.

"Of course! That diesel has no right to be pulling Gordon's express!"the two coaches answered.

Thomas knew this wasn't right. At Collan station, he talked to Donald and Douglas about the scene.

"Those diesels are trying to put us out of business!" growled Donald.

"We need more plans than just a look out plan!"Douglas put in.

Thomas was now more concerned than ever.

"I saw Diesel 10 yesterday night on my way home," said Thomas, "But the trucks admire him. They wouldn't put him out on a siding."

"Those naughty diesels are for sure putting us out of business!" shouted Douglas.

"They need to be stopped!"added Donald.

Thomas thunk for a while. He thought of an idea, but he thought it wasn't going to be successful.


	4. Another plan

thomas vs diesel 10 chapter 4

Thomas steamed back to the yard. He spotted Emily getting repairs nearby.

"Oh, hi Thomas." she said.

"Hi Emily."he said back.

Thomas' driver and fireman went inside Sir Topham Hat's office for the plan. While they were in, Thomas and Emily chatted.

"So, how did those cars cause so much damage to you?" asked Thomas.

"I asked them why they were being so rude. They said it was the cause of the leader." Emily answered.

Thomas gasped in his thought. Emily continued.

"I had a thought it was Scruffy, but he was in repairs at the quarry after one of his accidents."

Thomas thought for a second.

"If Scruffy was in the repairs, then it has to be an engine, but who?"

Emily eyed Thomas.

"Are you alright Thomas?" she said.

Thomas motioned his eyes up and down to confirm yes.

"And one more thing." Emily said.

"What?"Thomas asked.

"Take care of my coaches."

Thomas agreed, but he was going to give the job to James. Just then, Stepney puffed into the yards chugging with his own coaches. Thomas was happy to see him.

"Who are you?" asked Emily.

"This is Stepney, my best friend." Thomas answered.

Emily moved her eyes back and fourth from Stepney to Thomas.

"I take it you guys already met?"

"Yes! long ago before you came here."

Thomas' driver and fireman came out from Sir Topham Hat's office.

"Did he agree?" gulped Thomas.

"Yes, because Stepney is here."replied his driver.

Thomas tooted, and they were off. Stepney whistled back for goodbye.

"Well, I better be going off to help Edward and Duck," Stepney smiled, "I heard they needed me bad."

With that, Stepney puffed away. Emily was left alone with nothing but sounds of whistles and wheels turning in the background. Stepney arrived at Edward's station. Edward tooted back at Stepney.

"We're glad you could make it." smiled Edward.

"Oh, yes. My friends from the Bluebell railway say they will miss me again."added Stepney.

After that, the two friends got to work. Stepney enjoyed himself like last time. The dustier he became, the harder he worked. Edward worked by his side. Later, Stepney's boiler was sizzling nicely at Edward's station. Then, Edward came up. He didn't have a good look on his face.

"What's the matter, Edward?" asked Stepney.

Edward let out some steam before answering.

"D199 is coming to this station. Prepare for the worst." Edward said as he dragged his words.

Stepney was horrified. He wanted to know why such a horrible engine came back.

"Why did he come back?"

"Since the cars are acting up, the steam engines have to only take something else other than freight."

Edward explained the rest.

"Hmm," thought Stepney, "then we'll do some tempting things."

Edward stared blankly down the line. He didn't want to go threw all this again.

"Hey Edward." said Stepney.

"Yes?"

"I got a plan."

And the two engines talked it out. Not far down the line, D199 rolled smoothly.

"With my new engine motor, all steam engines will fear!" he though gracefully.

He felt so huge of himself, he missed a signal, and diverted onto the wrong line. That line was old, and no one went down it for a long time. D199 felt suspicious.

"What kind of line is this?"

He looked around wondering where he was. The old line was rusty, cracked, and weak. It couldn't take any engine weight, so D199 was headed for trouble. His driver was smart enough to stop. He inspected all the trees nearby. They were very huge trees which gave him thoughts for a little.

"I don't know if its safe." driver said.

D199 also inspected the line. Finally, they both decided to proceed. D199 bumped, shook, and jumped. The rails were extremely old and rusty. After turning a corner, it happened. BUMP!

"What the!" blurted D199.

He bumped off the rails.

"This is not fit for an engine like me!"

His driver went for help. D199 was stranded in the scary woods. The only company he had was the chirping of birds, the shining sun, and the wind blowing against the trees and bushes. At Edward's station, Stepney and Edward waited for the lost diesel.

"Where could he be?" Stepney asked.

"I don't know."replied Edward.

The two engines waited and waited. No one was to leave. Only when the D199 got here. Then, James came up with some coaches. He was carrying Sir Topham Hat inside. He stepped out onto the platform.

"Edward and Stepney, D199 has been lost, and we need to find him." he said.

The two engines didn't want to go after him. They knew he would cause trouble, but they knew it was for the best. They went to the works to pick up crew man, then headed back down the line to save D199. They came to a signal, but looked around. Trees were every where.

"This is the original line," said Sir Topham Hat, "he has to be around here somewhere."

Just then, Stepney spotted a little opening in some trees. He also saw what might be tracks leading into them.

"I think I see an opening." Stepney said.

No one saw it except Stepney, so they were to follow him. At the quarry, Thomas was to help Toby with some dangerous mine cars. They both knew they weren't supposed to be pulling freight, but it was their only choice. They could've gotten Mavis to do it, but she was already gone off somewhere.

"Are you ready Toby?" gulped Thomas.

"When ever you are." Toby replied.

The cars started giggling. The two engines knew they were in for a difficult time. They started off slowly, feeling a slight jerk of the cars. Thomas tried to examine the movement of the cars, but couldn't tell so well. His only choice was to go on slow. They were beginning to pass a pile of rocks, when the cars pushed. Toby got frightened. He wanted to uncouple from the trucks, but didn't want to leave his friend.

"Keep it steady, Toby!" called Thomas.

Toby tried to, but with all the fright made his wheels wobble. The two engines forged ahead. They were relieved they got to their stop safely. Thomas said goodbye to Toby before he left. He could feel something was about to happen pretty soon. Thomas collected Annie and Clarabel and headed down to Tidmouth station. He was waiting for Stepney to arrive with the passengers. Except, Oliver came up with some coaches.

"Sorry Thomas," Oliver said, "Stepney is saving somebody right now. So I have to deliver the passengers."

The passengers boarded Thomas' two coaches. He didn't care if Stepney didn't make it, as long as the passengers were delivered. Thomas tooted his whistle, and off he went. He chugged happily down the line as he whistled to all his friends. Edward and Stepney used the breakdown train to load D199 onto.

"Edward, will you take D199's coaches?" asked Sir Topham hat.

"Of course."replied Edward.

Edward switched lines and buffered up into D199's coaches. The diesel stared with anger. He hated steamies so much, he wished they were scraped. Stepney took the damaged diesel away while Edward took the coaches to the station. Thomas arrived with the passengers ready to take the Sodor tour. Later at the sheds, Sir Topham hat had some news.

"As some of you engines may know, D199 is in the repairs. One engine will have some extra work untill D199 is out." he spoke.

The engines looked back and forth at each other. Sir Topham hat continued.

"Also, the culprit who made the trucks act up is still not caught."

Thomas had a thought it was Diesel 10, but didn't want to accuse someone without knowing it was them. Next day, Emily was back. The cars laughed at her every time she steamed pass.

"Oh look, there's the green piece of scrap!" One car shouted.

"She'll be out of existence when we get done with her!"another called.

Emily couldn't stand it. It was like the Oliver problem back then with Scruffy. Then, it came to her.

"When we get done with you?" she thought.

She soon realized the cars weren't acting up themselves, but someone was making them act up.

"But who?" she pondered.

Diesel 10 was at the scrap yards. He loved the sight of already scraped engines being dumped carelessly into the fire. He was just about to dose of, when a loud horn honked next to them. Diesel 10 woke up with a jump.

"What the...?"

It was Bert.

"Excuse me, but it seems like the steam engines are catching on quickly about the freight cars." Bert said.

"Do you know how they did?" asked Diesel 10.

"Not really, but there are rumors that that Emily engine figured it out."Bert answered.

Diesel 10 thought for a moment. "Looks like we'll take things to the next level." Diesel 10 whispered his plan to Bert. Bert smiled with agreement. He puffed away quickly.

"Ah, now where was I." moaned Diesel 10.

He drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Emily was getting her two coaches cleaned up, after that accident earlier today with the cars nearly smashing into her. Percy rolled by looking more frightened than ever.

"Goodness. Percy, you look like you've seen a ghost." Emily joked.

"You wouldn't be saying that after you almost got sent back to the repair yards."shook Percy.

Emily felt a little concerned now. "Yeah, what happened?"

"I was just heading to the station to pick up the daily mail train, when these freight cars on another track came, and-" Percy was interrupted.

"I see Percy. We need to put a stop to this before it gets worse." Emily said.

D199 was watching and listening to the conversation going on. The next day, a new tender engine came to the island. He looked big and strong which made Gordon feel a little jealous.

"Everybody, this is Hank," Sir Topham hat spoke, "he is from the US, so please show him around."

The engines gave Hank a happy greeting by whistling. At Tidmouth station, Hank pulled along side Gordon.

"Tell me where the problem is." Hank said.

"What? You must be talking about the freight problem?"asked Gordon.

"Well of course."

"We're not sure who's doing it." Hank understood what was going on. Later, he spotted Bert near the loading ramp. He went along side to speak to him.


	5. Thomas to the rescue

thomas vs diesel 10 chapter 5

* * *

Hank spoke to Bert. "We steam engines have seem to notice you diesels have been lurking, causing trouble in the background."

Bert felt a burst of trouble. He had to do something to get him out of this situation. "Well, you don't one-hundred percent know its us, so how you accuse its us?" Bert felt so proud of himself.

"But, we're ninety percent sure," added Hank, "so when we get more proof, we can cause the downfall of you."

Bert gulped secretly. he knew this wasn't going to greatly. Not too soon after Hank's talk, he reported to Diesel 10. "Yeah, yeah. I know theres a new steamie here." said Diesel 10.

"Good, but I wasn't going to tell you that."

"What?"

"The new steamie is hot on our tail. We can't let him blow our cover." Bert sounded so worried about this, but Diesel 10 felt confident.

"Bert, calm down.We still have the cars." Diesel 10 said. Suddenly, it hit Diesel 10.

"But the cars are the problem!" Bert said, shaking a little.

Diesel 10 thunk. "Bring him here. I want to talk with him." So Bert went to get Hank. Hank was refilling on water at a station. Percy came by with the goods train.

* * *

"Oh, Hank. I thought you were Diesel 10." said Percy.

"Who is this Diesel 10?"he asked.

"You never heard of him?"

"No, I haven't."

Just then, Bert rushed into the scene. He was panting hard.

"What, what are you doing here, Bert?" Percy asked.

He still panted, then looked at Hank. Hank recognized him.

"Oh, its you." Hank mumbled.

"Diesel 10 wants to see you."Bert gasped. Hank got done with refilling his water and set off.

"I guess I'm actually going to meet Diesel 10." Hank said as he was puffing off.

Percy felt weird. _Why does he want to see Hank? And why did Bert come all the way out here on the branch line?_ Percy felt more weirder than ever. Hank arrived at the scrap yards. He looked around at the place.

"Goodness. This place is so dark." he said quietly. He heard some movement coming from behind him. His driver and fireman surveyed the area.

"So ,you steamies are ninety percent sure its us?" asked a menacing voice.

Hank, his driver and fireman knew who it was. Diesel 10 slowly rolled up behind him with his claw just rising up.

"Make a run for it!" Hank's driver called. Hank took off like a speeding bullet, but Diesel 10 chased after him.

"This is not fit for an engine like me!" huffed Hank. he steamed into a large smelter shed, heading for trouble. Diesel 10 let out a giggle.

"Rats." Hank mumbled.

SMASH! _CRASH! _Hank was suspended in the air above the fire. His driver and fireman got out just in time. They went for help, but it was too late. Hank fell, face first, into the fire. A large gust of smoke came after to confirm he was scraped.

"Heh, too bad for the steamie." smirked Diesel 10. He rolled away thinking how clever he was. Hank's driver and fireman were stranded in the scraps yard.

"We have to get out of here some how." said Hank's driver.

"But how?" replied the fireman. They didn't know what to do. No engine was to visit the scrap yards, since it was the time for it. Diesel 10 trundled happily to the freight yard, singing his old mcdiesel song.

"Yeah, I'll just tell everyone that Hank fell into the fire by accident." Diesel 10 said to himself.

* * *

Next morning, the engines wondered where Hank was. They whistled impatiently for Hank. Sir Topham hat ended the rage of whistles.

"QUIET!" he yelled. The other engines stopped the noise then, so he continued.

"As from what I heard, Hank has gone to the scrap yards. From there, he has not returned since. So we need to search for him."

The other engines agreed with him. "Although," he added, "only one engine is to go."

Every one was quiet. Sir Topham Hat asked for volunteers, but none of them volunteered.

"Okay, I'll choose James then." James felt delighted. He rolled out his sheds happily. When work time came, he was prepared for the search. He tooted happily as he left, as he knew this was important. Percy felt concerned. Thomas came up noticing Percy's face.

"Oh, Percy, whats wrong?" asked Thomas.

"Oh, I should have told The fat controller about what I knew."responded Percy feeling bad.

"You knew about it?"

"Not much. Bert told Hank to come to the scrap yards, and thats all I know." Thomas was worried. Hank wasn't seen since last night, and James might be headed for trouble. He chugged away, leaving Annie and Clarabel behind.

"Thomas, wait," called Percy, "you forgot your coaches!"

But Thomas was way into the distance. _Ah, he probably didn't even hear me._ Thomas rushed pass signal boxes. he chugged pass stations. He also steamed pass open fields. Suddenly, he stopped in a crossing in the track. A man with a red flag told Thomas, his driver and fireman about Murdoch's accident.

"Bother," muttered Thomas, "and at the perfect time!" Thomas arrived where Murdoch had derailed. Freight cars had pushed into the back of him which caused him to bump off the track.

"An engine is supposed to be coming with the break down train." said the man.

"So can we go?"asked Thomas' driver. The man nodded his head. And with that, Thomas wooshed right by Murdoch.

* * *


	6. The defeat

thomas vs diesel 10

James arrived at the scrap yards shifting his eyes for Hank. There were no signs of him, and all he could see was smoke. Everyone heard screeching sounds behind them. It was Diesel 10.

"Diesel 10," asked The fat controller, "Have you seen Hank anywhere?"

"You mean the big new engine? Yes, urm, he made a huge accident and I didn't want to speak so much about it." Diesel 10 lied with laughing feelings. At the same time, he worried about the future.

"What happened to him?" The fat controller asked. Diesel 10 motioned his eyes for them to follow. James felt suspicious a little. Hank could've had enough coal and water to at least stop on the open lines leading to the scrap yards. He remembered Hank told him he was going there with a full tank. They entered the smelter shed with the red blinding light shining bright. They came to the track track where the buffers were gone.

"Here it is." Diesel 10 said.

The fat controller examined the dangerous track. _WHAT?!_ The fat controller realized the situation now. "Hank, he fell in, correct?" asked The fat controller. Diesel 10 nodded his eyes.

* * *

Thomas rushed down the line with a dangerous speed. He remembered The fat controller told him not to go at dangerous speeds after his race with Bertie, but he had to hurry to save James.

Back at the scrap yards, The fat controller tried to peek down into the fire, but the smoke kept blinding his eyes.

"Argh, its too difficult to search for him. I guess he is scraped." moaned The fat controller. But he was startled when he heard a whistle from deep in the fire. It was Hank.

"What?!" Diesel 10 gasped.

James was delighted to hear a whistle from inside the fire.

"I'm okay," cried Hank, "I nearly was a goner." The fat controller peeked down one more time, and this time he spotted Hank on a rocky ledge right above the fire.

"What are we waiting for," cried The fat controller, "Let's get him out!" The workmen found a breakdown train near an old signal box. It was ready to crumble to what it looked like. Diesel 10's anger grew more and more.

"No, I want a free land for diesels!" thought Diesel 10.

The workmen returned with the breakdown to rescue Hank.

"Would you lift him out, Diesel 10?" asked The fat controller.

So many thoughts were racing threw Diesel 10's head, he nearly snapped. Well, he did when you read this.

"No I won't." growled Diesel 10. The fat controller gasped with surprise. The fat controller spoke.

"Excuse me?" The fat controller said.

"Yes, I'm the one behind all of this. I'm the one who ordered the freight cars to behave badly! I'm the one who made Hank fall, you see!?"yelled Diesel 10.

James, The fat controller, the search party, and the workmen stopped with shock. They gaped at Diesel 10, while The fat controller grew with anger. "Do you know what you have done?" The fat controller said.

Diesel 10 didn't give a hoot what he did, he wanted to run the railway.

* * *

Thomas entered the scrap yards, noticing how it appeared to be darker than usual.

"Goodness, it sure is dark in here." Thomas said quietly.

"Yes, but we have to save your friend."added Thomas' driver. They set off into the misty blackness. Thomas shined his light, but that didn't help much. He didn't even have a clue where he was going, until he spotted the old signal box.

"Hey, I remember that signal box from last Autumn," spoke Thomas, "Now I know where I'm going!"

Thomas' first thought was the smelter shed. He puffed full steam ahead. Diesel 10 snatched The fat controller, and James went for help. He backed out the smelters shed, then he hit Thomas.

"Ouch, Thomas?" he said.

"I came here to save you."Thomas said. James was relieved help came, but gasped when he saw Diesel 10 backing out the smelters shed.

"No! Diesel 10 has The fat controller!" cried Thomas.

"Now that diesel 10 is out of the shed, what are we going to do now," asked James, "We could've pushed Diesel 10 from behind into the fire."

Thomas thought. Then he had a plan. He whistled which caught Diesel 10's attention.

"Heh, I'll start with you engines first!" Diesel 10 laughed. He threw The fat controller onto the back of him, then raced towards Thomas and James.

"What're we gonna do!" James cried.

He started backing up.

"I'll distract him, and lead him to his doom."Thomas said with a sound of bravery.

Thomas started to back up when he saw Diesel 10 get too close. He was started when he saw Diesel 10 switch tracks onto his. Thomas gasped and started backing faster, but Diesel 10 was beginning to catch up. Thomas switched tracks, while Diesel 10 rushed by.

"Drats!" Diesel 10 growled. He was on another track from Thomas. James parked near the old signal box hoping for the best.

Diesel 10 extended his claw out for Thomas, but it got hit with an incoming street light, only it wasn't on a street. He tried to get Thomas, who was slowing down suddenly.

"What's going on?" asked Thomas.

"Your almost out of water." his fireman said. Diesel 10 got closer and closer.

"This is it!" he said with joy.

Thomas switched onto another track, while Diesel 10 switched onto the track Thomas switched off of.

* * *

With his last amounts of water, Thomas rushed by the old signal box so quickly, it started to crumble. Diesel 10 saw this and screeched on his breaks, but the bricks on the track picked Diesel 10 of the track. Then, with one last pinch of his claw, Diesel 10 landed right on his side to the ground.

"Argh!" moaned Diesel 10.

The fat controller laid on the ground, uncautious from shock. Thomas had done it, somehow. He wasn't sure whether his rough ride on rails would make the old signal box wobble, but it happened. James, the search party, and the workmen applauded Thomas greatly.

"Thank you." said Thomas.

* * *

A few months later, Peace was restored back on the island. The freight cars were acting right again, although there were still some accidents, and the engines were pulling them again. Percy and Oliver chugged up to Thomas at the docks.

"Thomas, How'd you do it?" Oliver asked.

"We heard you defeated Diesel 10." Percy said. Thomas was getting ready to leave for a trip to America.

"Listen guys, It wasn't easy, but I can't talk about it for long." Thomas answered.

"So this trip is some time off," asked Percy, "Why couldn't you just take time off here?"

"I don't know, but The fat controller arranged it for me."

The fat controller appeared into the scene. He had something to say.

"Thomas, make sure when your there, have a good time. Don't forget you are the special guest." said The fat controller. Thomas nodded his eyes.

"Annie and Clarabel are already shipped, so don't worry."

Cranky hauled his crane down slowly. He had so much aches in his crane. _Ouch, ouch, ouch._ His crane wobbled and shook. Thomas looked as if he was going to fall, but he didn't.

"Does all trains have to be so heavy?!" shouted Cranky.

At last, after all the madness, Thomas was set onto the ship. The ship horn honked loudly. The ship moved slowly making huge ripples in the water. Percy and Oliver tooted 'goodbye and have a good time in America.' Thomas whistled back, as the ship started picking up speed, drifted down into the sea.

* * *

The end.


	7. Author's notes

AN:

**So wasn't that story good? Did it have a good ending? Finally its over. I decided to cut the story short so I could write another fan fic. And what happened to Diesel 10? He got locked up for now. I wont tell why... So... yeah. I guess thats it. Thomas leaves to America for a break. Don't worry he'll be back. I'll probably post some of the chapters I took out to make it short. Yeah... well, SEEYA!**

* * *

Next time: The lost chapters

**Stay up to date!**


End file.
